clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Monsters are creatures in Clicker Heroes that spawn on zones and must be killed in order to progress in the game. Upon defeat, they will drop , which can be used to hire and upgrade heroes. Description HP and Each monster has a set amount of HP, or hit points, equal to the amount of damage that must be dealt to kill it. Monsters of the same zone will always have the same amount of HP, and with each zone, the number of HP all monsters have rises. The formula for monster HP at any zone can be found here. As the monsters get more HP, their drop will also increase to keep up with the increased cost of the heroes that need to kill the monsters. The formula for monster drop at any zone can be found here. Progressing To advance in zones and progress in the game, you have to kill a certain amount of monsters each zone. This number depends on the following factors: * The type of zone * Your level of * The level (every 500 zones, the number of monsters required goes up by 0.1) There are two types of zones: regular zones and boss zones. Regular zones require you to kill 10 (plus 0.1 for each 500 zones) monsters in order to unlock the next zone; boss zones only one. To make up for that, monsters on boss zones have more HP than a monster on a regular zone would have, and they have to be defeated within 30 seconds. lowers the number of monsters required to finish a regular zone, up to a -8 reduction. This is not taking into account your level of Borb, unless it is 0. Regular Monsters/Bosses There are 11 different zone types, each containing a different set of regular monsters. Every zone type lasts 10 levels before it switches to the next one, with the exception of the first 10 zones, which contain 2 zone types instead of 1. Below is a list of which monsters appear on which type of zone. Forest Monsters Angry Potato.png|'Angry Potato' It's a big potato and it's out to get you! Catra.png|'Catra' Does she have any eyes? Catra-defeat.png|Catra turns into this when she 'dies'. Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' It's a giant gerbil bee hybrid abomination! Gerbeelpillar.png|'Gerbeelpillar' Another gerbil-bug monstrosity! Gloop.png|'Gloop' A more typical slime. Finky.png|'Finky' Eek! A giant rat! Flower Bloop.png|'Flower Bloop' Another slime! And it's a..girl? Impossumble.png|'Impossumble' A rat this big seems impossumble! Loggernaut.png|'Loggernaut' Even the trees are after you! Or the stumps at least. Mushroom Bloop.png|'Mushroom Bloop' It's a 'slime', made entirely out of dirt! Sasquish.png|'Sasquish' Even Sasquish is after you! At least he's happy. And armless. Spit Flower.png|'Spit Flower' A giant flower, and it looks capable of shooting seeds! Tyrantula.png|'Tyrantula' A giant spider?! You're going to need a bigger boot. Bosses Forest boss 1.png|'Mamma Ferny Fat Bat' A leaf covered bat, probably the biggest around. Forest boss 2.png|'Big Angry Potato' Told you she was out to get you. Drylands Monsters Caperticus.png|'Caperticus' A walking cactus is out to prick you! Catra.png|'Catra' Catra is back with sharper claws! Dirge Beetle.png|'Dirge Beetle' A giant bug with a skull as a shell! Finky.png|'Finky' Finky? More like Stinky! Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' It's got a flower too! Grablin.png|'Grablin' Goboolin has a friend, and he's got some nabby hands! Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Positively frightening! Sand Ball.png|'Sand Ball' A living ball of sand, Doesn't seem very threatening... Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' There are sand slimes too! Bosses Drylands boss2.png|'Big Dirge Beetle' Now where did he find a skull that big? Drylands boss1.png|'Emperor Skorpinch' A giant scorpion! Better keep your distance. Desert Monsters Dirge Beetle.png|'Dirge Beetle' More bugs with skulls. Finky.png|'Finky' Is he in every floor? Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' Even dead, the flower smells quite nice. Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Goboolin is back, still sticking his tongue out. Grablin.png|'Grablin' Grablin is back, and upped his snatching game! Sand Ball.png|'Sand Ball' You don't even notice this creature as you kick through it. Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' You take the time to appreciate the flower on the bloop. Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' Wasn't this just a boss? No, its eye is different. Tyrantula.png|'Tyrantula' Let's hope you increased your squashing game. Bosses Desert boss1.png|'King Caperticus' I think this might be the record for biggest cactus. Desert boss2.png|'Trolgre' The goblins told the trolgres that you were being mean! Beach Monsters Sea Snail.png|'Sea Snail' I wonder what's in the shell.. Devilled Crab.png|'Devilled Crab' A little crab comes out from the sea just to grab your leg! What nerve! Turtloid Warlock.png|'Turtloid Warlock' He thinks he's so mysterious behind that cloth.. Turtloid Warlock-hit.png|That'll teach him! Finky.png|'Finky' You begin to doubt you'll escape this rat. Ratty.png|'Ratty' Looks like Finky has a tougher friend. Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' Even the mice are joining the fight, with swords! Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' Seems like the mice have a grip on magic. Flamingogo.png|'Flamingogo' A flamingo in leg scrunchies? I came to slay monsters not clowns! Mudball.png|'Mudball' A little ball of mud tries to dirty your shoe. Turtloid.png|'Turtloid' Another turtle is up in arms with your conquering! Bosses Beach boss1.png|'King Devilled Crab' King crab? More like king feast! Beach boss2.png|'Octotentacle' A ship sinking tentacle for sure. Mudlands Monsters Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' The Gerbeel is back in all his glory. Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' I thought this was Mudlands not Sandlands. Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' More scorpions to watch out for. Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Jumping out from behind the trees.. don't scare me like that! Grablin.png|'Grablin' Hey! That's my ! I killed a lot of things for that! Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' His stick better be more magical this time. Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' I wonder where he got that tomato... Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' This place seems too wet for a cactus. Bosses Mudlands boss1.png|'King Loggernaut' Who ever thought a leaf was a good weapon? Mudlands boss2.png|'Mud Golem' A beast made from the mud under your feet. Rocklands Monsters Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' You're making a tidy profit from that gold ring on his hat. Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' Who tied the bows on these guy's tails anyway? Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' They have followed you for miles just to get chopped down easily. Grablin.png|'Grablin' I bet the person who names these creatures wasn't very creative. Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' I don't think Darwin ever envisioned cacti with feet. Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' Another day another bloop. Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' How these creatures manage to fly is beyond me. Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' I wonder what he's looking at over there. Ratty.png|'Mousity' Is that an adult ratty? Bosses Rocklands boss3.png|'Oversized Ratty' Your heroes don't really want to eat rat meat for a week. Rocklands boss2-0.png|'Big Feets' The truer, dirtier, Sasquatch Caverns Monsters Trolgre.png|'Trolgre' Looks like the Trolgre has been downgraded. Mushrimp.png|'Mushrimp' It's a mushroom. Of DOOM!!! Foomgus.png|'Foomgus' The stench this thing puts off is almost unbearable. Bluzebleeb.png|'Bluzebleeb' It looks mutated. Creepy. Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' I don't think these guys can put their tongue in their mouth. Grablin.png|'Grablin' Which creature's bones do these guys use as clubs? d'Orcling.png|'d'Orcling' Another addition to the goblin family. He's just a d'orc though. Fat Bat.png|'Fat Bat' Hah, he can't even fly! Mudball.png|'Mudball' Wasn't scary before and still isn't. Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' At least these guys seem more magically inclined than the mice. Mage Shroom.png|'Mage Shroom' A mushroom-jellyfish-mage? I've seen it all. Floatsie.png|'Floatsie' Never mind, I haven't seen it all. Bosses Caverns boss1.png|'Superfat Fat Bat' Like a Fat Bat, only fatter! Caverns boss2.png|'Dearth Bat' I feel like this is a reference to something... Stone Fields Monsters Stoney Bloop.png|'Stoney Bloop' Another bloop for your collection. Zombie Bloop.png|'Zombie Bloop' I didn't even know slimes could become zombies! Or have brains! Big Feets.png|'Big Feets' This guy needs to get a trim. From your sword! Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' What a fitting arena he's standing in. Dearth Bat.png|'Dearth Bat' Wasn't he JUST a boss? Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Sealed away for safety. That's why you must break it! Cassoweary.png|'Cassoweary' A bird with a stone tablet as a hat? Stankape.png|'Stankape' You don't even want to know what's on his face. Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' I wonder where these thing's mouths are. Ratty.png|'Mousity' I think its just ratty's friend or maybe its still an adult ratty. Bosses Stone Fields boss1.png|'King Stoney Bloop' Mega Bloop! Stone Fields boss2.png|'Golem' He looks like he's been waiting a century for someone to pass. Tundra Monsters Snowlouse.png|'Snowlouse' Referi must have fought this creature before. Snow Ghost.png|'Snow Ghost' Looks more like a Banshee to me. Snowball.png|'Snowball' Aren't we supposed to throw these? Ice Bat.png|'Ice Bat' And now the Ice is alive too. Great. Ghostly Fat Bat.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' You can barely see him! Snowkin.png|'Snowkin' A sword of ice seems like a pretty good weapon. Snowmagus.png|'Snowmagus' Look out he's got a broom! Polaburrr.png|'Polaburrr' You don't want to mess with him. Snow Bloop.png|'Snow Bloop' Surely he shouldn't be able to move when he's this cold. Snowdier.png|'Snowdier' He hits like a cannon! Bosses Tundra boss2.png|'Yeti' He's the king of the mountain! Tundra boss1.png|'Apparition' You better have some earmuffs with you. Astral Rift Monsters Box Monster.png|'Box Monster' It's just a box? Box Monster-hit.png|With teeth! Ghostly Fat Bat.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' It's easier to see him against the background of space! Prime Slime.png|'Prime Slime' He sees what you did here. And there. And over there. Mud Golem.png|'Mud Golem' Now how did a mass of dirt get into space? Eye Slime.png|'Eye Slime' My, what a big eye you have there.. Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' He seems almost at home here. Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Wonder where all these elementals go when we free them. Ghost Bloop.png|'Ghostly Bloop' A new addition to the bloop and ghost family. Bosses Astral Rift boss1.png|'Big Sage Shroom' Maybe he is why the smaller ones like it here. Astral Rift boss2.png|'Arcane Guardian' A being of such great power that it can lag the game itself! (Click on him really fast.) Bloodlands Monsters Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' I hope the grossness of this place gets to him as much as it does me.. Mud Golem.png|'Mud Golem' This much blood can't be good for anything. Plant or not. Eye Slime.png|'Eye Slime' He must have a really good barrier to not turn red here. Box Monster.png|'Box Monster' Somehow not a wet pile of cardboard. Ghost Bloop.png|'Ghostly Bloop' I don't think ghosts care what the floor feels like. Prime Slime.png|'Prime Slime' He's seen some crazy stuff. Ghostly Fat Bat.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' Even the ghosts are too fat to fly? That's a little sad. Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Wonder how bad it feels to be sealed in a crystal forever. Bosses Bloodlands boss1.png|'Fat Floatsie' King of the 'Stare into Your Soul Club' group. Bloodlands boss2.png|'Putrefaction Ooze' I REALLY don't wanna be that guy in there. Special Monsters Treasure Chests can be found on any non-boss zone. They give 10× the zones's base when killed and that number can be increased further by . The base spawn rate of is 1%, but it can be raised with . Treasure Chest.png|A Treasure Chest. Treasure Chest-hit.png|A punched Treasure chest. Relic Ooze :Main Article: Relic Ooze A may replace any non-boss monster that would have spawned between zone 99 and 2/3rd of your highest zone, once per Ascension and only after your first Ascension. They drop , equip-able items that provide various bonuses, similar to Ancients. Relic Ooze.png|A Relic Ooze Special Bosses Primal and Centurion Bosses Starting at level 100, every boss zone has a chance to contain a Primal Boss instead. Primal Bosses are just like regular bosses, except for the fact that they give you , as well as the regular amount of . Just like , scales depending on your zone. Only the first boss on a zone can ever be primal. Once it has been defeated, the next boss that spawns will be a regular one, and will not award again. However, failing to beat a primal boss and returning to the zone will mean that the boss is primal. In addition, every 100 zones up to zone 1000 a Centurion Boss can be found. The game will treat them as if the zone had a Primal Boss, the only difference being that Centurion Bosses have a 100% spawn rate, whereas Primal Bosses only spawn 25% of the time. Atman can increase this to over 100%, although realistically the percentage cannot surpass 100. PBC decreases however which is the reason for Atman being able to do so. The 10 Centurion Bosses are unique monsters that cannot be found on any other zone. When you defeat these bosses for the first time, you will get an achievement. Omeet.png|'Omeet' He's just a widdle hamster! Green One.png|'The Green One' Thought to be the incarnation of nature itself, he is a force to be reckoned with. Woodchip.png|'Woodchip, The Rodent' Could use with a diet. Queen Bloop.png|'Queen of Bloops' No mother is happy when her children get killed. A lot. Doppler.png|'Doppler, the Robot' He sees all that is in the heavens. Some say he can see back before it all began. Rashon.png|'Rashon, the Duke' Bow down to your lord,RASHON. Dark Wizard.png|'The Dark Wizard' No one knows why he is here, but he is in your way! Tako.png|'Tako, Head of the Octopi' So this is where all of those tentacles were coming from.. Tako Returns.png|'Tako Returns' He was a robot this entire time!? Or maybe he wanted a rematch.. Lagomorph of Caerbannog.png|'Lagomorph of Caerbannog' It's just a BUNNY! Here I got 'em. *whole head gets bitten off* Kappa Boss When reaching a boss level, there is a very low chance that instead of the normal boss for that level, it will spawn this "Kappa" boss instead. It is a Turtloid Warlock enemy, but with the twitch.tv "Kappa" emote on its face. Kappa.png|'Kappa' Removed Monsters Ramicorn.png|'Ramicorn' A little far from the grazing grounds aren't you? Immortals These boss monsters only appear in Clan raids, and as such, being in a Clan is required for fighting them. They don't take damage from your DPS, instead you have to click them or use s, but with damage that only increases when you get primal . Killing them rewards you with . CJMUe 8UEAAItx4.png|New monster on the lookout!Tweeted on 05.07.2015.https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/617860098090668032 CJlqrf8UYAAP973.png|The bloops are evolving!Tweeted on 10.07.2015.https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/619643719805829120 CJ5qqPrUkAAlE8C.png|They're still evolving!Tweeted on 14.07.2015.https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/621051073176862720 CKIjx22UAAAhWGg.png|This isn't even my final form!Tweeted on 17.07.2015.https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/622099038532341760 Achievements de:Monster fr:Les Monstres pl:Monsters ru:Монстры References Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Monster